


Inner Voice

by sashach



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: English translation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 19:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashach/pseuds/sashach
Summary: Sebastian returned to New York after his whirlwind trip to Romania.





	Inner Voice

**Author's Note:**

> From the writer: To be honest, I don’t know what I wrote. I just wanted to write something.
> 
> From the translator: _Inner Voice_ is written by A不知道B (A doesn't know B) on Lofter, which is a Tumblr like platform in China. The original version can be found [here](http://weddysunyanglansedeyezi.lofter.com/post/1f2e5463_12bab357).  
>  I loved the simplicity of the story; I hope I didn't ruin it with my translation. As usual, all mistakes are mine.

April, a busy month. It ended so soon as if it had yet to start.

Time seemed to have grown a pair of wings ever since someone moved to New York; flying by so fast. Too fast. Especially the last week: Los Angeles, Romania, but no New York.

It was already the wee hour of May 1 when Sebastian returned to his apartment. The door to the bedroom was opened, dim light shining through. He knew he was waiting for him. Chris was laying quietly on his side of the bed, his silhouette outlined by the bedside lamp. The book he was reading previously had long fallen onto the floor. He looked like he had been waiting for someone, someone who had failed to turn up.

That’s right, Sebastian had broken his promise. His meeting with the director was prolonged, so much so that he could not even be with Chris in the last second of his day-off. Sebastian turned off the lamp. He embraced Chris from behind, encircling his arm around him. Grazing his lips against Chris’ back, he said in a voice so soft that only he could hear it himself, “Sorry,”

Sebastian had so many things to tell Chris. Yes, he had returned from Romania, his homeland. The soil where he was from, the land which he missed so much. Sure, he had been texting Chris, sending him pictures, none of which could express even a millionth of the words he wanted to say. He wanted to tell him he had walked the streets that he used to walk as a kid. He wanted to tell him that he had a taste of the food from his homeland, that the people from his homeland were so friendly and warm. He wanted to show off a little, to tell him that he had gone to an amazing event where there were affectionate friends and familiar music. He wanted to tell him so many kids there loved Captain America, tell him that it’d be more exciting if he were there. 

But the air in the apartment was silent, Sebastian dared not even hold Chris any tighter, afraid that he’d wake him up. He felt a lump forming in his throat. Sleep refused to come as he continued to stare at Chris’ back. That was when everything hit. Hard.

The tears came as he cried silently, dampening Chris’ t-shirt. Overcame by the weight of exhaustion accumulated through the week. _And the evening shall end like this_ , he thought.

His consciousness was slipping when suddenly he was held by someone in a familiar way. Chris took Sebastian in his arms as Sebastian curled up against him. Placing his chin on the top of Sebastian’s head, he said, “I saw you cried,” and tightened his hold. Getting no response from Sebastian, Chris continued, “I saw you cried, in Romania. So… maybe… take me with you next time.”

All was quiet once again as they listened to each other’s breaths. Until Chris’ t-shirt was wet for the second time. Sebastian wrapped his arm around Chris’ neck, burying his head in the crook of his neck and, in a raspy voice, whispered into his ear, “I missed you,”


End file.
